


Bundle of sunshine

by Thedarkrose17



Series: Monster au [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby Prompto Argentum, Gen, Parent Cor Leonis, Protective Cor Leonis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: Monster au where everyone's a monster/creature of a different speciesA 25 year old lion taur, Cor goes on a misson to Niflheim and finds out the empire is doing much more darker things than he expected
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Cor Leonis
Series: Monster au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160960
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot but if people like it I'll continue them as oneshots or maybe a fic if I have ideas/motivation for a fic sadly it's hard now
> 
> Anyhow I hope you guys enjoy this

Cor didn't expect the mission to take such a dark turn. 

The lion taur was expecting killing machines, things to level Insomnia. Instead he'd found babies. Too many to count.

Humanoid babies with fluffy ears and tails with a tiny red horn in their forehead. Humanoid Carbuncles in stasis in tanks of liquid. Tubes all over them.

Regis would be horrified, new father or not. They were testing on cloned babies of the rarest species known to man.

Cor thought the Carbuncles was all but wiped out but these clone babies proved him wrong. 

The lion taur checked the tanks, finding most of the babies unresponsive to his horror. He was losing hope the more he checked, gaining the exact same result.

Cor almost called it quits until he reached the last one. A small carbuncle baby with blonde locks staring at him.

Cor didn't think before fiddling with controls to free the baby humanoid. He couldn't leave such a defenseless being in this place. 

Said fiddling triggered alarms. He needed to be quick. So Cor did the first thing that came to mind. Smash the glass. 

The baby carbuncle cried as Cor grabbed him and bundled him up in his jacket. His hand burned but he didn't have time to figure out why.

Cor quickly grabbed whatever information he could, storing it in the armiger. 

He secured the baby and ran. Taking down enemies in the way with one hand gripping his sword and protecting the baby with the other.

It wasn't until he was outside did he realise that his hand was bleeding. He sighed and dragged a potion from the armiger, drinking it down in several gulps until the hand stopped bleeding.

* * *  
He stopped at a campsite with the baby and got a closer look at him.

He was the rarer sort of Carbuncle humanoid, a topaz. Emerald was the most common in the species.

The topaz ears and tail looked almost comical on the baby given their size compared to him. He'd look human if not for them and the ruby horn inbedded in his forehead.

The baby stared at him before trying to grab one of his own fuzzy ears and chew it.

Cor stopped him, placing his hat on the baby's head. The baby looked confused with it before grabbing his own tail and munching on it.

"You'll get cold doing that." he muttered.

The baby squeaked at him, making Cor's phone buzz. 

A text from an unknown person? Filled with key smashes and random emojis.

"Did you do this?" he asked the baby before sighing. He wouldn't get an answer from someone who couldn't speak.

Instead he contacted Monica about his location on his throwaway phone. Sending her coordinates for her and the other guards to arrive with the snow mobiles.

* * *  
During the journey back to Insomnia, Cor still got the weird texts at random points usually when the baby squeaked. It was always gibberish and random emojis.

He needed to study this when he got back but he was sure it was connected to the baby. Somehow as crazy as it sounded.

The baby had a fresh nappy on and was bundled up in a tiny winter outfit made of black snow pants, tiny fluffy brown boots with matching brown gloves and a green small winter jacket with a fluffy hood.

It hid the baby's ears but the tail stayed out. Many creatures had yellow tails. It wasn't too suspicious.

The baby had been fed and currently was napping in Cor's arms. Somehow the journey hadn't stirred him.

The snow mobiles to the train station hadn't and the train journey hadn't. He must have been exhausted.

* * *  
They'd been on the train for months. It was the slower but less suspicious route to Insomnia.

"It's been months. You should name him." Monica spoke up. 

Monica was a cat humanoid species. Tabby type. The baby loved trying to grab her tail.

"You know I'm not good with names." Cor replies. 

"He's almost one Cor. He needs a name. Plus I've seen how you act with him. You're protective."

Cor grumbles and denies it making Monica smirk.

"Deny it all you want but you're attached." 

Cor huffs and refuses to give her an answer.

Monica shakes her head with a smile.

"Think on names ok?" 

Cor promises he will.

* * *  
It takes him another week to come up with something. Well steal a name. 

The first name comes from a bakery in Tenebrae. Prompto's Patisserie. 

When their train stopped for a break a crownsguard hopped off and got some sweets to celebrate the baby turning one.

From that day the baby became known as Prompto. Cor couldn't think of a last name. He was never any good at names.

The moment Prompto had a name the moment Cor realised something. He couldn't part with this baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor and Prompto finally make it back to Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decded to continue this as a fic. I dunno fully where it'll go yet if it'll be baby fic the whole time or Cor raising Prom. I'll have to figure out
> 
> Anyhow I hope this is ok and you guys like it cause I've done this still going through block and bad insomnia so hopefully it makes sense :)

Cor manages to smuggle Prompto all the way back to Insomnia and the citadel without detection. 

He declares it a miracle considering how his phone keeps randomly pinging whenever Prompto squeaks.

The baby topaz carbuncle is currently napping in his arms. He cuddles his own tail with one hand and grips onto Cor's shirt with the other.

The lion taur considers changing them both into something less wintery but it'll have to wait until his audience with Regis.

* * *  
Cor wastes no time heading to Regis' office. Pushing the door open with one of his paws since his hands are filled with a precious humanoid baby.

"Cor welcome ba-What do you have there?" Regis pauses, looking at him with utter confusion. His fuzzy black wings twitch and his antennae freeze.

Cor sighs and unzips his jacket causing the moth ruler a great deal of distress.

"Who's baby did you steal?" Regis asks.

"Why is that the first thing you go to?" Cor huffs.

"Anything's a possibility with you." Clarus sighs, resting a hand near his horns. The behemoth looks completely done.

Cor summons the research he took from the lab and places it on Regis' desk.

"They're trying to make weapons against us. Cloning and testing on babies. Reggie...There were tons of them. This one was the only one who seemed…. _Alive._ " Cor glances at Prompto, still asleep in his arms.

Regis reads over the documents with Clarus. Draining of colour as he does. It tugs greatly on his heartstrings.

" _They're playing Gods. Testing fucking babies._ " Clarus hisses. "How many…" Clarus stops, not really wanting to know the answer which Cor is relieved over because honestly he doesn't think he can give it to him.

"They're around Noctis' age." Regis mutters, looking traumatised. " _It's sick._ "

Prompto starts to stir making Regis stop and stare at the baby.

"Does he have a name? Or have you been calling him kid for a while?" Regis asks.

"Prompto. His name is Prompto."

Prompto yawns wide before staring at Regis and Clarus. He decides moments later to hide his face against Cor's chest. Maybe he's shy.

Regis smiles fondly sharing a look with Clarus before speaking up.

"We have to check him over Cor. Would you be willing to walk with us to the medical wing and hand him over?" 

Cor looks reluctant but hums.

"Sure."

* * *  
Cor's phone pings a lot as they head down to the medical wing. Clarus jokes about how popular Cor must be as Cor states he doesn't know who's texting him.

Regis raises a brow, asking what the texts are.

"Just emojis and gibberish." Cor sighs.

Regis looks lost, glancing between Cor and the way ahead.

"Is there a number for us to track?"

"The contact's blank Reggie. No number or anything." Cor replies. 

Prompto squeaks and Cor receives another message.

"Perhaps it's tied to young Prompto somehow." Regis says making Cor and Clarus raise a brow.

"How?" They ask in unison.

Regis shrugs, unsure.

"It seems to happen when he squeaks."

Cor scoffs.

"I don't think a baby can mess with a cell phone Regis even with magic."

* * *  
Prompto fusses the closer they get and practically wails when handed to the doctors.

Cor almost grabs him back but he knows this is leading to a good thing. They're just going to check Prompto over, make sure he's healthy.

It'll be quick. He hopes. It won't be bad. He hopes.

The doctors take said baby carbuncle away who wails his little lungs out. It clearly takes a toll on Regis who tears up as Clarus put an arm around him to comfort him.

"It'll be ok. He'll be ok." Clarus says, trying to reassure both men.

Cor's just frozen. He wants to believe him but Clarus didn't see what that lab was like. Plus Prompto's had no injections yet or been exposed to germs for that long. 

He's completely vulnerable and that troubles Cor immensely. 

* * *  
Cor paces as he waits to see if Prompto has a clean bill of health. He can't sit or stop and this gives his brain something to focus on even if it's just pacing.

Regis decides to bring baby Noctis to help distract Cor and Cor's pretty sure all this with Prompto's tugging on Regis' heartstrings enough that he had to grab his baby and make sure he was ok.

Cor likes the infant crown prince even if he has no idea what the little moth baby wants half of the time and even if he stares with his pure red eyes at Cor.

"He's staring into my soul again, Regis." Cor sighs.

"He's not. He's just curious, Cor. Plus he's rather fond of you."

Noctis reaches to pat Cor's cheek. Cor allows it but has no idea what the little prince is doing. Regis claims he's comforting but the most the kid can do is support his own head and try to eat his own wings.

Well to Noctis' credit he has one word under his belt "Da-da." The only minus is everyone and everything is called such since it's the only word he currently knows.

Regis got a tad emotional when Noctis called a plush toy dada, making Cor remind him that it's the only word Noctis knows before Clarus had the chance.

Noctis is a quiet baby which Cor's thankful for. He doesn't feel like it'd help his stress levels if Noctis was a wriggling, screaming little thing.

He's taken to talking to Noctis and honestly he has no idea if the baby understands him or is just enjoying munching on Cor's shirt. He does look up when Cor says his name so he understands something.

Cor talks about Prompto, deciding to leave out the bad things despite the fact he's certain Noctis wouldn't understand.

He describes the little baby who he's sure is lighter and smaller than Noctis is. Noctis does get a little excited during the one way conversation and actually makes a rare noise. This one is delight. It's cute. Cor wishes Noctis made sounds more.

He has no idea if the excitement is due to him being told about another baby around his age or if Noctis is just excited to have Cor carry on speaking to him. It's probably the second option.

The doors to the medical wing open making everyone look over even baby Noctis.

The nurse smiles at Cor and baby talks Noctis who honestly adores it. He squeals at one point.

"How's Prompto?" Cor asks nervously, causing the nurse to stop and speak up.

"He's a little small for his age, a little underweight and behind on his developmental stages for his age." 

"...Does he have to stay? Can it be fixed?" Cor looks concerned.

"Ideally we'd want him here for a few days to monitor him. He's not dangerously underweight thanks to you but we need to get him up a little more."

"What about the development thing? Shots?"

"He'll be able to catch up on it. We'll offer some tips and tricks to get him there. He can surprisingly support his head despite it all so that's something." she smiles. "As for shots we'll do them once we've got his weight up to a healthier level."

Cor looks relieved at that.

"Can I see him?"

The nurse smiles and leads the way.

Noctis looks a little excited the moment he sees another baby. He babbles and Prompto squeaks at him causing Noctis to flap his little wings.

"Still can't fly my son." Regis says fondly, taking him off Cor so Cor can go to Prompto.

Prompto stares at Cor and coos before smiling. Cor can't help but smile back as he scops him up into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moth baby makes an appearance. Could this be the start of a new friendship?  
> * * *  
> So yeah anyone who missed it the Caelums are basically cryptids and Noct's not gonna have red eyes forever. I like to imagine they'll change to their canon colour at some point as he gets older   
> * * *  
> Cor's still lost on the texts thing he legit thinks someone is pranking him somehow meanwhile baby Prom is just spamming gibberish at him
> 
> He just is attached to his possible future father ok  
> * * *  
> Ah first time I've decided to write Clarus and keep him and it's just fear cause I worry I mess him up

**Author's Note:**

> Cor the moment he arrives in Insomnia: *ready to sign adoption papers*  
> Regis: "...Why do you have a baby?"  
> Cor: "....I felt like I was missing out since you two have kids."  
> Clarus: "You didn't steal a child. Please don't tell me you stole a baby. Why are you quiet?!"  
> Regis: "Cor!"  
> * * *
> 
> Also Prom like Carby in the game can access mobiles and send texts but since he's so young he can't really say anything that's not gibberish and basically the equivalent of a baby slamming their hand on a keypad  
> * * *
> 
> Topaz carbuncles are from xiv. They're kind of chonky and precious honestly and the colour scheme fitted Prom to me. He probably glows a tad too he's his own night light  
> * * *
> 
> Since Monica likes cats I figured making her like a cat like species fit her


End file.
